


The Gingerbread Incident

by Misttiique



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow, gingerbread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misttiique/pseuds/Misttiique
Summary: Some gingerbread paladins and some snow.





	The Gingerbread Incident

Lance was famous for last minute activities — from packing of bags to completing assignments to last minute shopping. At least, that's what he believed. Snowflakes fell from the sky, coating everything in white, including the tip of Lance's nose. Usually, he'd enjoy watching them fall but he's in a rush.    
  
He sprints up the stairs of the apartment instead of taking the lift, ready to drop the heavy bags of Christmas presents at any moment. He'd waited until the last moment to get Christmas gifts for everyone because, in just a couple of hours, he would be rushing off to the Holts' annual Christmas party.    
  
The first sense that there was something very wrong with his apartment was the smell of burn. He slows down his pace to a walk, suspicious to the activity inside. Last he knew, Shiro was alone at home, which should have been fine.   
  
He walks stealthily to the door and kicks it open, half-expecting something to jump at him. But, no, it's just Shiro at the oven and black fumes coming out of it.  _ Wait a minute, Shiro at the oven and black fumes coming out of it.  _ __   
  
The realization hits Lance hard and he immediately runs inside, dropping the presents on the floor. He grabs the fire extinguisher and heads for the oven, putting out whatever he sees.    
  
Shiro grins sheepishly, his broad shoulders moving upwards into a shrug. "I'm sorry, baby. I know, I know, you told me I shouldn't try baking something without someone more skilled in the kitchen around. But, I really wanted to surprise you and well, the others when we go to the party delivering gingerbread."   
  
Lance can't help himself as a smile forms on his face. He sets the extinguisher down before patting Shiro on the shoulder. 

 

"That's all true Shiro. Hmm, but what can I say when my boyfriend wants to make gingerbread cookies? I guess the only thing I can do is to help him. " Lance says, taking Shiro's hand, bringing him back towards the kitchen.    
  
They clean up the batch of failed gingerbread cookies. "You know, it's a good thing Veronica forced me to make gingerbread cookies with her when we were younger because I know the recipe better than the back of my hand," Lance says, looking through the balance on ingredients. He finds everything he needs as he skims through the rest of the cupboards in the kitchen.    
  
Lance and Shiro work as a team and in no time, they're cutting tiny gingerbread men from the cookie dough. They put them in the oven and move on to the frosting.    
  
The kitchen is filled with the tempting aroma of freshly baked gingerbread and immediately Lance feels at home.    
  
"Reminds you of home, huh?" Shiro asks, as if reading his mind.    
  
"It sure does. Our kitchen would smell of gingerbread for days in the Christmas season," Lance replies. "Anyway, now I get to spend Christmas with you so it's even better."   
  
They make frosting of all colours, planning to create gingerbread paladins. As soon as the timer goes off, Lance slips on a glove and gracefully slides the tray out of the oven. They fill piping bags and start on their designs.    
  
There is sweat on the crease of Lance's brow as he focuses on Shiro's hair, trying to create the perfect 'floof'. He knows that one wrong squirt of the piping bag would ruin everything. He narrows his eyes, focusing on the gingerbread Shiro in front of him as he places the finishing touch.    
  
"Voila!" Lance exclaims, catching Shiro's attention. "It looks just like you!"   
  
Shiro moves in for a closer look. "No, it doesn't."   
  
"Yes, it does. It looks like an exact replica of you. It has the scar and the hair and the suit."   
  
"Yes, well — "   
  
"You're just jealous it looks better than your's," Lance says, laughter bubbling from his chest.

  
"No, not at all. Why would you say that?" Shiro says with false embarrassment and anger. His face goes red and he immediately tries to cover up his own gingerbread.   
  
"Then, show it to me!"    
  
"Never!"   
  
They launch into a fight with the icing as Shiro tries to defend his gingerbread from Lance's attacks. He grabs the icing and dives to attack Lance's one but Lance quickly deflects it. He goes in again and the white icing ends up on the tip of Lance's nose.    
  
At the sight of Lance and his shocked face, Shiro bursts out into more laughter. Lance sees himself in the mirror of the hallway facing the kitchen and instead of squirting icing at Shiro, he begins to giggle.    
  
Shiro kisses him on the nose, the icing remaining on his lips as he pulls away. Lance laughs louder, echoing throughout the apartment and Shiro can't help but fall even more in love with him.    
  
"Okay, fine!" Shiro says, moving his arm away to reveal a gingerbread replica of Lance. It isn’t as perfect as Lance’s but it was close enough to show it took after Lance. He smiles softly, enough to make Lance's heart melt.    
  
"It's not that great but I tried making you."   
  
"Shiro, I love it!"   
  
\--------   
  
"Okay, so we've got the gingerbread, we've got the gifts, and I don't think we're missing anything else," Shiro notes. He takes a quick glance at the apartment for a final check and nope, they've not missed out anything. He closes the door and prepares to lock it when Lance suddenly opens the door again.     
  
"Wait! I forgot something!" Lance remembers. However, instead of heading into the house to get whatever he had forgotten, he stands right in the middle of the doorway, just under the entryway of the house. He tugs at Shiro's scarf and pulls him closer into a kiss.    
  
Their kiss is light and gentle at first, as Lance only planned a light peck. Shiro kisses Lance with enough intensity to make his heart race faster and faster. When they pull apart, both breathe out white puffs of smoke and laughter escapes their lips.    
  
The snow starts to fall again, making everything magical and white. It touches the tips of their noses. Shiro smiles and it's one of those heart-warming smiles that take Lance's breath away.    
  
"It's pretty cold outside, much colder than I had expected. Are you feeling it?" Shiro asks, rubbing his gloved hands together. The tip of his nose turning pink, making him look even cuter in his beanie with his white forelock sticking out from under it.    
  
"Actually, no, but maybe that's just because I'm with you," Lance replies. "I'm sorry that was too cheesy."   
  
"That's not cheesy, it's perfect."    
  
Lance wishes he could freeze this exact moment in a snow globe so he could save it forever.    
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at Misttiique on [Tumblr](https://misttiique.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/misttiique).


End file.
